Hospital Love
by Haru Hayabusa
Summary: Hinata Cares for an injured Sakura in konoha hospital, and their fiendship...grows.
1. Chapter 1

Crappy title i know i'll probably change that later ;

Set when chars are around 19 years old

A Hinata / Sakura Shoujo ai fan fiction ie: Girl/girl realationships.

Seiko and Nami Fuya (English Concept ie: family name last) belong to me

All other characters I don't own

"Sakura-Chan!" those were the last words Sakura heard before blacking out, her team-mate reaching out to her whilst in a barely better state him self. The mission was a simple one at first was a simple one but a dangerous one, deliver a package to the hidden mist village, the reason being that the 5th Hokage and the current Kazekage (Gaara of the desert) were negotiating with the Mizukage only known by the name Seiko about creating an alliance between the 3 villages.

Well it was simple until the hidden rain village decided to interfere. The rain village had always been jealous of the mist village getting the Kagenate and have been plotting to take it by force, even if it meant making enemies along the way. A group of highly skilled rain jounin ambushed the remaining members of team 7 Sakura only being a chunin and Naruto only one month prior to the incident passing his jounin exam were un-prepared for the ambush, they fought well but in the end they fell.

The next thing Sakura felt was the pain in the back of her head as she opened her eyes. Her visions still blurry she could not quite place where she was, there was a distinct smell in the air, disinfectant crossed with medicine. Her vision cleared up to find that she was in Konoha's general hospital. A familiar voice soon rang in her ears "Oh, finally wake huh forehead?" Sakura gave out a slight groan, "Nice to see you too Ino." Ino smiled to herself and stood next to Sakura's bed, "Looks like that armour-plated head of yours comes in handy, eh Sakura?"

"What do you want Ino? Or did you just come to bug me?" Sakura replied with a frustrated tone to her voice. "I got the boring duty of watching you till you woke up, I was originally here because of Chouji, and he ate a bad mushroom or something, what a pain in the ass." Ino sighed to her self. "So, why were you watching me sleep? Kind of freaky to know you were doing that."

Sakura tried to edge away from Ino but couldn't. "Ah! DAMN IT! Why am I so sore!?" That's when she remembered the fight she was in "The rain ninja! What happened?! Where's Naruto!?" Sakura screamed in panic. "Please allow me to answer that." A woman walked in, she was a ninja, wearing the leaf emblem, but there was something about her that suggested that she was not from this village. "I know you!" Sakura proclaimed, "You are occasionally in the medical classes Tsunade-Sama teaches"

"Indeed I am Miss Haruno, my name is Nami, I'm originally from the hidden mist yet I am allowed to live and work in both, hence why I'm not at all the classes, but I shall not go in to details. Sakura, Naruto is fine, he just needs a weeks observation in the hospital, while you on the other hand are in a far worse state, you took three kunai in the back and it punctured one of you're lungs, there is further damage located through out your body but in a month or so you should be able to train again and I'm sure you'll make a full recovery." Nami explained to the pink haired kunoichi on the hospital bed. "Miss, could you please leave the room for now, I'd like to go over all the details with the patient." Ino nodded and waved a goodbye to Sakura as she left the hospital room.

Sakura's face turned pale, "Is it…is it that serious?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice. The blond haired kunoichi took a deep breath before answering "Well Sakura. One of the kunai had scraped your spine on entry, it has damaged one of your spinal nerves, it will heal in time, but I'm afraid Tsuande-Sama has advised that you take no missions above a rank C for at least 3 months, just to be on the safe side." Sakura lowered her head and there was a short silence before answering, "I…I can walk cant I?" Sakura had to know at least that. "Don't worry you'll be fine, for example…" Nami hit her clip board off of Sakura's leg, just enough for her to react to it. "Ouch, why did you do that?" Sakura moved her leg away from Nami. "See? That means the nerve isn't too badly damaged."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Nami said. The door opened slowly and a familiar face creped round from behind the door, it was Sakura's old friend Hinata. "Oh…I'm sorry Sakura. The receptionist old me, that the boy from the old team 7 was in this room." Hinata said with a slight blush on her face. "The BOY?!" Sakura exclaimed. A vein started to pop out from her forehead. "I'm sorry, I shall return later Sakura" Hinata disappeared just as quickly as she arrived. "I think I should be heading on too Sakura." Nami explained, "You need your rest. I'll comeback later to check up on you." Nami walked out the door, closing it behind her.

A few minutes past, Sakura was left alone, she thought about what had happened, what her injuries were. The doctors must have done a great job, although her right lung was sore, she was breathing normally and comfortably although shallower than normal. Naruto was fine, she was told, but she still wanted to know exactly how she and her team-mate had escaped alive. There was a knock on the door; the noise had snapped Sakura out of her deep thought. "Huh? Oh, come in." Sakura said, still trying to think. The door opened half way and Hinata shyly popped her head round the door. "Umm. Hello again Sakura. I thought I should stay and speak to you." Hinata said quietly.

Well, that's the 1st chapter…I hope you like it.

There's not a lot going on really in this chapter, but this is just the intro, it will get better soon.


	2. Chapter 2

And here we are the long awaited chapeter 2 of the story. I've started chapeter 3 so it hopefully wont take too long before I release it

There was a knock on the door; the noise had snapped Sakura out of her deep thought. "Huh? Oh, come in." Sakura said, still trying to think. The door opened half way and Hinata shyly popped her head round the door. "Umm. Hello again Sakura. I thought I should stay and speak to you." Hinata said quietly. Sakura smiled, "Thanks, but you know, you can come in and sit down." She said to Hinata, who bowed nervously and sat down on a seat near the bed. "H…here, you can have these, they were for Naruto-kun, but he had left his room. One of the nurses said he ran to ask why he was being kept here for a week". Hinata handed over a bouquet of flowers to Sakura who laughed replied, "Yeah. That sounds like Naruto alright. These are lovely Hinata, thank you." Hinata smiled and lowered her head a little, "I'm glad you like them".

After a few minutes of talking, mostly about weather and how everyone else was doing, there was a grumble from Sakura. "Oh…did…did I say something wrong?" Hinata asked nervously. "Huh?" Sakura replied, "Oh, no. That was my tummy rumbling, I haven't eaten in a while." Hinata looked over a fruit bowl "Shall I peel you an apple or something, Sakura?" Sakura smiled and nodded "Yes please, that sounds nice." Hinata started to peel an apple from the bowl. As she did so Kiba walked past the room and saw the two girls in the room. "Hey! How ya doin' Sakura? Hey Hinata." Kiba said in a loud voice. "Oh, hi Kiba." Sakura said "What are you doing here?" "Well I'm looking for Shino, he owes me money." Kiba replied with a grin on his face. "Shino-kun owes you money?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, after we heard that Naruto was here, we bet how long it would take him to try an' pick a fight with the 5th, and Yahoo! I won." Kiba said as his grin widened. "Well, good luck finding him." Sakura said "Yeah, lil' bug always seems to disappear when ever money's involved." Kiba explained. Kiba was about to walk out when he paused and said "Oh, you two look good together, from behind you kinda look like your cousin Hinata, I thought Sakura and Neji had hooked up or something, well I'll see ya later."

As he left Hinata has turned a bright shade of red, while Sakura was laughing to her self, "Blind bastard, thought you looked like Neji." "He…He thought we were…" Hinata squeaked. "I know" she chucked "that dumb-ass." As she laughed she coughed up some blood.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Hinata ran into the hall way looking for some one to help her friend. "What is it miss?" Nami said, coming out of a near by room. "It's…its Sakura." Nami ran into the room to see Sakura in a pretty bad condition. "Try not to move, Sakura, you probably just over exerted a muscle that was healing, just hold still please." Nami used her energy to heal the internal wounds to stop the bleeding "There, that should help, it doesn't seem to be a need for surgery, just please, take it easy." "I'll, come back later Sakura, I'll let you rest. See you tomorrow." As the two left, Sakura was left alone.

Well there you go, kind of short but chapter 3 is in the works,


End file.
